One At a Time
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: Beth Corcoran just turned sixteen and all she wants is her driver's license. She can't understand why her mother Shelby Corcoran won't allow her. She slowly finds a secret about her life and the truth. AU: The Corcoran never moved to New York. Beth was born and raised in Lima, Ohio. Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Sweet 16

**One At a Time:** Beth Corcoran just turned sixteen and all she wants is her driver's license. She can't understand why her mother Shelby Corcoran won't allow her. She slowly finds a secret about her life and the truth. Please read and review.

* * *

AU: Beth and Shelby never moved to New York during Quinn and Puck's senior year. Beth was born and raised in Lima, Ohio..

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sweet 16**

The night has ended well. Beth Corcoran laid down on her queen size bed with a smile on her face. She had a small party with her close friends and her cheerios for her sixteenth birthday. She enjoyed every single one of her presents. She wasn't sure how she felt turning sixteen, but she knew something was missing.

Driver's ed and her driver's license. Beth cursed herself for not being like every other teen in Lima, Ohio. She didn't have her license or a car of her own. She was pretty sure she's the only one who can't drive. And there's only one person to blame.

Her mother.

She hasn't really had the fondest relationship with her mother, the Shelby Corcoran . Shelby moved from being the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, to a teacher at William McKinley High School, and finally Real Estate manager for the town of Lima. With Shelby's schedule, Beth never really gets to see her mother. Beth likes to call her a workaholic.

Beth takes out her journal she's kept since she was thirteen.

_Dear Diary,_

_June 10th, 2026_

_I finally turned sixteen. My birthday was amazing. My friends are the best. There's only one thing missing; my license. I'm sixteen now and I just really want to drive. Every time I bring this up to my mother, she changes the subject. I'm not sure why..but it's not fair. I'm totally responsible. _

_Love, Beth._

She puts away her diary as she hears a knock on her door. It's not a surprise that her mother arrives home at twelve midnight. Shelby sits down on her daughter's bed.

"Happy birthday. I hope you enjoyed my gift and your special breakfast." Shelby says. She can see Beth was trying to hide her anger for not being with her on the special day. "Beth?"

"Thank you, mom.. I enjoyed everything." Beth says. "I don't know what I'd do without my friends. I wouldn't want to spend a special birthday home alone in this huge house,"

Shelby sighs. "I'm sorry about today." She apologizes,

"It's fine." Beth lies.

"No." Shelby shook her head. This isn't the first birthday she's missed of her daughters. Last year she remembered how upset Beth was when she wasn't home for her birthday or they weren't doing anything special for her fifteenth. She hated herself for making the same mistake again. "It's not okay. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

There was a silent pause between the mother and daughter. Beth knew what she wanted. And it was something that her mother could or wouldn't allow her to have. "I'd like to sign up for driver's ed. I'd like to finally have my driver's license."

Beth waited for her mother to respond. She knew what the answer would be. "Beth? We talked about this."

"But I don't understand! Why won't you let me?" Beth cried. Shelby looks at her watch. "It's getting late. We should get to bed. You have school tomorrow." Shelby changes the subject, as always. She kisses her daughter who turns away. She knew she hurt her mother. But Shelby has hurt her for not being with her for her past two birthdays. "Goodnight, Beth. I love you."

With that, Shelby leaves her daughter's room. Beth grabs her pillow and buries her face.

_Maybe the night hasn't ended so well. _Beth thought to herself as she cries on her pillow. _Who cries themselves to sleep after turning sixteen?_

There's got to be a reason for all of this.


	2. Finding The Birth Certificate

Chapter 2: Finding the Birth Certificate

School was a drag for Beth. She couldn't stay focus or be herself after the argument she had with her mother. Her best friend Ashley Carter knew there was something wrong with her.

"You okay? You've been out of it all day." She asked. Ashley has known Beth since they were in pre-school. They've been inseparable ever since.

Beth shrugs her shoulders. "How did you feel when you first drove?"

"I felt free. It was amazing." Ashley says.

Beth sighs. "Gees. I will never feel that way, ever..."

"Is it about Shelby?" Ashley asked. She knew about the relationship her best friend had with her mother. It wasn't one of the greatest.

"It's like I'm never going to drive! I don't want to keep asking you for rides or Kelly or Bridget! Or Michael." She says, referring to their best friends from Cheerios, and her boyfriend of two-years.

"Just hang in there, Beth. She'll come around." They both got in Ashley's car and Ashley drove to Beth's house who invited her over.

Then Ashley remembered something the minute they got to Beth's house. "Have you ever seen your birth certificate?" She asked concerned.

"No, why?" Beth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I remember now. You need your birth certificate for driver's ed."

"I've never really thought about that. I've never seen it in my life." Beth shook her head.

Ashley sat down on the kitchen counter as Beth prepared snacks. "You mean, you never did a family tree for the fourth grade?"

"No, never..." Beth responds.

"Well, girl. That could be the problem. Your birth certificate." Ashley says.

"Why do you think I've never seen it before?" Beth asked seriously.

Ashley shrugs her shoulders. "You'll have to talk to Shelby."

"I'm still mad at her from last night. Maybe I could do something else." Beth says with an evil smirk on her face.

"I don't like where this is going..." Ashley cries.

"Investigate. That's all I have to do." Beth says.

The rest of the afternoon the girls did homework, watched movies, did their nails, and ate snacks. It was time for Ashley to go home and that left Beth alone in her room.

She thought of everything she had and needed to say to her mother.

* * *

It was ten-thirty. Shelby has texted her daughter that she'd be home a little bit earlier than usual. Beth waited for her mom while sitting on the stairs. She needed to do this. She needed this out of her way.

Shelby walks inside her home. She puts her keys on her coffee table and places her bag on the side. She yawns after a long day. "I need my birth certificate. A school project for English." Beth thought of a lie.

Shelby continues yawning. "Beth? Not now. I just got home and I really need to rest."

"So your job is more important than your own daughter?" Beth argued.

"Beth, no...sweetie-" Shelby was cut off.

"Well, I need my birth certificate. I need to make a copy of it, make a collage of my life, and write about my life." Beth explains. "The certificate needs to be handed in tomorrow."

There was a long silent pause. Shelby was afraid of this. She knew one day this would happen. One day that Beth would find out about the truth.

The truth being was that she isn't her biological mother. "I need to take a shower."

"Why do you do this?" Beth screamed. "This is important. Its school related. If I don't do this, I'll fail!"

"Then Shelby thought for a second. She had to think of something quick. "I'm sorry. You'll just have to tell your English teacher that your birth certificate was mis-placed while we moved here when you were just a few months old."

And with that Beth shook her head. "Bull!" She yelled.

"Beth? I don't need this right now..." Shelby cries.

"I can't lie to my teacher!" Beth felt like a hypcrocite right there. She just lied to her own mother.

"Well, you'll just going to have too. If you want, I can write her a note."

"Forget it. I'll explain myself." Beth cried. She ran upstairs to her room leaving Shelby behind. Shelby jumps when she heard hte loud door slamming.

_She can't find out now. She's only sixteen. _Shelby thought to herself.

* * *

_Why am I twisting and turning? Why can't I sleep? It's two-thirty in the morning. My relationship with my mother keeps getting worse. Sometimes I wish I could be Mrs. Carter's daughter instead. She and Ashley have a great mother-daughter relationship. It's just not fair. Since I can't sleep, I think I'll grab myself a mid-night snack and throw a movie. Listen to me, I sound like a loser. I'm having an all night out by myself. Unbelievable._ Beth thought. She quietly tip-toed down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She opens the lights and gets herself water and a box of cheeze-itz. But as she ate one, she remembers the conversation she had with Ashley.

The birth certificate and to investigate. She knew where her mother kept all her baby stuff. In the basement inside an ottoman.

She slowly opens the ottoman. Inside sees a baby album of her, pre-k and kindergarten stuff; awards and achievements, her baby blanket, and so on. There wasn't any birth certificate. She let out a loud yawn. She couldn't stop now. She was this close. _Stay awake, Beth_. She said to herself.

There was something that caught her eye. A pink sparkle box with white bold letters that read: For Beth. She slowly grabs it and traces the lettering with her hands with her fingers.

Inside was a silly looking clown photo and said Too: Beth; love Puck. Hmm this is strange and w ho is this creep? He has horrible grammar. She moved on to what else was there. Tons of unopened letters and little baby gifts.

_Unblievable...why were they unopened?_ Then she found what she's wanted to find.

Her birth certificate.

_NAME_: Beth Corcoran.

_Born on:_ June 8th, 2010 on 4:45 p.m. At _Lima Hospital_

Name of Mother: Quinn Fabray

_Name of Father: _Noah Puckerman

What was she reading? Was she dreaming? This can't be true. She then read adoption papers.

_My life is not a lie. I can't possibly be adopted._

* * *

Quinn and Puck will be here soon in my story. :D

Please, please leave some reviews! And thank you!


	3. A Picture of Quinn and Noah

Chapter 3:

Beth has woken up from her alarm clock. Last night she couldn't sleep after finding out about her past.

_My life is great, all except with the relationship of my mother. I have it all. But then this happens._

_I'm adopted._

_She yawns and stretches before she opens the first envelop facing her. _

_June 8th, 2015._

_Happy birthday baby girl. I can see you now that you've grown into a beautiful big girl. I can see that you're just as talented as your daddy and I. I'm not sure why we haven't got any update about you. Last time I've seen a picture of you was when you were just a year old. We wrote you constantly but we didn't get anything back. It hurts, it really does. You are our daughter. I just want you to know that you are very special to us. _

_Love, _

_Quinn and Noah Puckerman._

Tears rolled down Beth's face. So her mother has been ignoring them all these years? This is impossible. Was this an open adoption or something? She had so many thoughts running through her head.

She shook her head and grabbed clothes for school. She quickly got ready and was shocked to see her mother still there. "Hey, baby. Do you want some breakfast? Do you need a ride?" Shelby asked.

Beth didn't have the courage to respond. Instead she just looked at her mother and left.

This left Shelby dumbfounded.

* * *

"Hey, Beth." Luke Michelson greeted his girlfriend by her locker. Luke was every girl's dream. A tall 5'9, spiky blonde hair, and big blue eyes handsome young gentleman. Beth crossed her arms and hugged them closer to her chest.

Luke immediately notice there was something wrong. "What's wrong? You alright?"

"Just a little tired. I've been studying for finals and all." Beth lied.

Luke nods. "I'll walk you to Spanish?"

Beth nods as well. "Sounds good, Luke." She says. They share a passionate kiss and continues walking together in the halls.

Luke knew Beth. He knew whenever there was something bothering his girlfriend. She's never like this. All quiet; keeping it to her.

This was not Beth at all.

He was worried. Worried that something was going on.

* * *

Thankfully the day went by quickly. The classes flew by like that. Spanish was her last period class. She didn't even understand anything was teaching her.

He's the famous his mother and half-sister brother-in-law kept talking about. He still teaches Glee club. She always thought he was strange. She felt that her Spanish teacher knew her from long time ago but never questioned. Beth felt bad for throwing him off after he asked her to join. She couldn't. She knew only losers joined that club.

She was not a loser.

As the bell rang for class everyone ran out the door. Beth tried to escape but was stopped by Mr. Schuester. "Beth? Can I talk to you in my office?" He asked.

"Sure." Beth says. Mr. Schuester cleans up and grabs everything he needs. He closes his room behind him and they walk into his office.

"Are you okay? You seemed kind of off in my class today. It was like you were distracted."

Beth shook her head. "I'm fine, Mr. Schue." She lied.

Beth has never been in Mr. Schuester's office. She looked around seeing pictures of his family, wife, and children, and so many Sectionals, Regionals, and Nationals trophies and Glee club photo frames throughout the years.

_One picture caught her eye._

His 2012 Glee club class after winning Nationals. "IF anything's bothering you, you can always talk to ." Mr. Schuester offers as he refers to Emma Pillsbury- Schuester.

"Thanks but I'm okay." She lied once again.

Mr. Schuester notices his student has been looking at a photo. "They are one of my memorable class I've ever had. They were my first Glee Club."

Beth smiles. "Can I see?" She asked. Mr. Schuester nods and hands Beth the photo frame.

She notices her half sister Rachel and brother in law Finn. She couldn't help but notice a young blonde who looks exactly like her. She traces her fingers around the young girl in the photo.

"Who's she?" Beth asked. Mr. Schuester looks up. "That's the one and only Quinn Fabray." Mr. Schuester says. He knew Beth Corcoran was a student in William McKinley High School. He knew it was hard to keep everything from Beth.

"She was head-cheerio and president of the celibacy club. People would part like the red sea when she walked down the halls.. She was popular. She had it all." Mr. Schuester responds.

Beth sees a young man with a Mohawk standing next to her. She looked into his eyes. He had her brown hazel eyes. 'Who's this?" She asked.

"That's the Noah Puckerman. He was one of a kind, a bad-boy I must say...but he settled down by senior year."

And all Beth could do was nod. "You alright there, Beth?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for being so concerned. I'll try to pay more attention in your class."

Mr. Schuester nods. "Anytime, Beth. You're a smart young girl. I don't want your grades going down."

Beth nods once again. With that she left her Spanish teacher's office.

She met her Luke and Ashley and tried to act like everything normal.

Everything was not normal.

Her mission was to find Quinn and Noah.

* * *

Please, please review. It would mean a lot to me. Please and thanks :)


	4. Rachel Berry Understands

Thank you for reviewing. I'm thinking of changing the story's title as I continue to write more.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rachel Berry is the Only One Who Understands **

She didn't want any company at this time. She wanted to be alone. She read a few more other letters that made her sob uncontrollably. She had no one to comfort her.

One letter has really got to her.

Dear Beth,

_July 6th, 2023_

_Hi, Beth. You are now officially a teenager. You're now a grown woman. You'll go through ups and downs of being a teenager. Teenage years will be a long road. I imagine your daddy scaring off the boys away. I imagine your daddy protecting you-being your hero. Eight years later, we still haven't got any update from you. It breaks our heart. But what we do know is that you are our beautiful teenage daughter. One day, you'll find out but not from a very long time. One day, we'll meet again._

_Love Quinn and Noah Puckerman._

She couldn't help but read that letter all over again. She was old enough by then to understand. She wasn't dumb when she was thirteen.

She needed someone to comfort her. She didn't want her boyfriend around. She didn't want Ashley around.

They wouldn't understand. They have parents. Parents of their own. Biological parents even.

There's only one person who would understand. That one person was in the same situation as she is right now.

That one person was home for a break after her Broadway career.

That one person, her half sister Rachel Berry

She picked up her cell phone and dialed seven numbers.

* * *

Rachel Berry is the only one who would understand how she feels.

Thirty-four year old Rachel Berry laid down her two-year old daughter down on the couch. She picks up the phone that has been ringing. Her husband Finn Hudson was a football coach at George Peterson High School.

"Hello? Who's speaking?" Rachel asked.

She clear fully listened. The person wasn't speaking. The person was sobbing. Sobbing uncontrollably.

"Ra-Rachel? I know we haven't seen each other in so long but could you please come over?" Beth said between sobs. She didn't know how she just spoke.

She couldn't take a breath. "Beth?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Please! I need you! I need you now!" Beth cried.

Rachel nods. "Okay, Beth. I'll be over in a while. Whatever it is, I'm here."

"Please! Please! Come." Beth continued to beg.

"I will, Beth. I love you sweetie. Be there in a few." With that the two sisters hung up.

Rachel looks down at her beautiful daughter who was sleeping peacefully. She decided to call Finn knowing he was going to be home late. Finn would understand. Rachel was already dressed all she needed to do was ask her daughter's babysitter to watch her for a while.

She did all that and the baby sister agreed to watch Lea Hudson. Rachel thanked her and drove to her mother's house which was a few hours away.

Rachel's life has turned out to be the way she wanted. Everything was perfect. She has a wonderful Broadway career in which she was on break. She won several Tony awards and she married the love of her life, Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson thought about his career choice. The army was not for him. He wanted to be with Rachel and only Rachel. He knew he wouldn't be returning back after their beautiful daughter was born two years ago in New York.

Every break Rachel got, they would spend it in Lima, Ohio with her dads. Her dads weren't the only reason why they kept returning. They also returned for Shelby so she and Rachel could have bonding time. The bonding hasn't really happened over the past few years but Rachel promised to keep in touch with Beth.

* * *

Rachel always had a spare key to her mother's house. Once she got there, she saw the kitchen was empty, and the living room.

"Beth?" She called out for the sixteen - year old. Rachel then heard sobs coming from the upstairs. She wonders how long Beth's been sobbing. Rachel gently knocks on the door and opens it to let herself in. She saw Beth curled up in a ball, hugging a teddy bear and letters all over her Queen Size bed. "Oh, Beth..." Rachel says. She sits on the bed.

Rachel helps her sit up and lets Beth cry on her lap. Rachel smoothes the girl's back and strokes her blonde hair. "Beth...sweetie? Where's your mom?"

Beth shook her head. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't stop. "Work. I don't want to see her." She said in between sobs.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, sweetheart?" Rachel asked.

"It hurts so much!" Beth sobs. "I can't tell you everything. I just want someone to comfort me." Beth looks at Rachel.

Rachel looked into the girl's brown hazel eyes. "Sweetie? I'd like to help you. Really, I would."

"I'm-I'm-I'm adopted!" Beth cried. She buried her face on Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry." Rachel says as she continues to comfort the sixteen-year old. "Is this why you have all these letters?" Rachel knew this day would come. Rachel knew that one day Beth would find out that she's adopted. Rachel knew Beth would come to her after knowing she herself was adopted. That Shelby has given up Rachel for adoption.

"Please don't leave me Rachel. I need you. You're the only person who understands the situation I'm going through. I'm hurt, Rachel. I'm really hurt that I can't stop sobbing." Beth says.

"I'm not leaving you. I can stay here all day till Shelby comes home." Rachel says.

"I Don't want to see THAT women." Beth said with anger.

"You don't mean that, honey." Rachel said.

"I do! I'm furious with her! So furious!" Beth yelled.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Rachel asked.

Beth nods. "Please." She says.

"Water always makes me feel happy whenever I'm sad."

Beth tried to smile but the smile faded. "Thank you for coming." She says.

"I'm always here for you, sweetie. Always." Rachel said. She gives Beth a kiss and holds her hand out to help her get up. "Would you be okay?"

Beth folds her arms together and hugs them tightly to her chest. "I want to be okay."

"Finding out your adopted isn't what anyone wants in their life. I know, I've been there."

"That's why I called you." Beth smiles but this time the smile wasn't fake. It was real.. "Could Finn and Lea come over? My mom won't be home in a while now and I really don't want to be alone."

"You don't have to ask. I can call Finn." Rachel smiles at the girl.

"Could you also be here when I talk to my mom? Or Shelby?" Beth asked.

"She's still your mom, Beth. Please don't treat her like she's nothing to you."

Beth shook her head. "I can't promise you that."

"One at a time, Beth. One at a time." Rachel says. She wraps her arms around Beth and they walk out of the room together.

Beth wasn't looking forward for tonight.

* * *

Please continue to Read and Review.

A/U: Quinn and Puck shall be here soon. :)


	5. Letting It All Out and Nightmare

**Chapter 5: Letting it all Out and Nightmare **

It turned out that Finn Hudson got out of work an hour earlier. He picked up Lea from the baby sitter and he drove to Shelby's house where Rachel was. He knew what was going on. He was scared for Beth. Finn always felt like a father-figure to Beth, after all he thought for a long period of time he was the actually dad.

Finn and Lea rang the doorbell. Rachel smiles and kisses her small adorable family. "Mommy!" The girl said. The girl had her arms opened wide.

Lea was a mixture of Rachel and Finn. She had Rachel's brunet curls, her mother's nose, and her dad's eyes. Rachel carries Lea.

Finn looks around for Beth, only to see her sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Is she okay?"

"She's just tired. She found out that she was adopted. It's not pretty." Rachel whispers in her husband's ear so their little girl wouldn't hear.

They both glance at Beth who was being woken up by a kiss from little Lea. Beth slowly woke up. "Hi, there Lea." She says smiling. She sits up and carries Lea onto her lap.

"Hi, Beth. How are you?" Finn asked.

"I could be better." Beth responds. She tickles Lea and the little girl giggles. "You are so adorable. I love this cutie-pie." Beth says.

Lea giggles. Her laughter and smile makes everyone's day better. "I feel like baking chocolate chip cookies. Lea would be a wonderful help." Beth smiles.

The four of them walk into the kitchen. They spent the afternoon with laughter and smiles. Beth hasn't smiled or laugh in a while.

It felt good.

* * *

Finn carried a sleepy Lea on his arms. He said goodbye to Beth and Rachel and they both sat down on the couch. Beth went back upstairs to grab the pink sparkle box and put everything back in it. The birth certificate and the letter that were now opened.

Rachel nods and smiles at Beth. Beth sat next to Rachel. "She should be coming home soon."

"You'll be okay. I know you will. " Rachel says.

Beth just shrugs. Just then they heard someone coming through the door. It was Shelby. She stood still by the door.

She was shocked to see Rachel. "Rachel? I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Rachel stood up as Beth stayed seated. "I wasn't expecting me to be here either but Beth needed me."

"Beth? What's going on here?" Shelby asked.

Beth couldn't find the words to say to her mother. She threw everything inside the box onto the ground. "What the hell are theses?" Beth shouted.

Rachel closed her eyes. She didn't think Beth would take it out on her mother like this. "When were you planning on telling me? Or did you hope that I would be forty and never finding out? How could you?" Beth's voice was full of anger. She couldn't control herself.

"I think you should leave now, Rachel. I can handle it from here." Shelby says.

"No! She's not leaving. She's staying with me. I need her. She knows how I feel since YOU put her up for adoption." Beth says."Why haven't you given me these letters? Why couldn't you just tell me the truth?"

"I wanted what was best for you. I wanted you to just be my daughter- no one else. I raised you, not them!" Shelby began to explain herself.

"So you were just being selfish? I wonder how they feel. I saw dates to every letter and none from the past two years. I think they've given up since they haven't got anything back. I always knew there was something strange about our relationship. It's because you're hiding a huge secret from me, that you thought you could get away from, but you're wrong! How old was Rachel when she found you? My age, right? She was my age! The only thing I want to do is find my real parents! I want to have contact with them. Not just stupid little letters that I know they won't get mailed too. I'm furious. I'm upset. I'm hurt!" Beth felt good that she let everything out.

She didn't know why she started crying again. She collapsed on the floor, down to her knees, and buried her hand. Rachel looks at Shelby. She had no clue that any of this was going on. Shelby tried to comfort her own daughter but Beth pulled away.

"NO! I don't want you!" Beth screamed. Shelby takes a few steps back and Rachel nods. She comforts Beth.

Shelby grabbed her things and headed to her room.

All Beth did was let out loud sobs. "Rachel! Rachel I'm so hurt." She sobbed into Rachel's shoulder. Rachel's bloused was covered in tears. "Rac-"

"Ssh, honey. You can stay with me for the night and we'll figure everything out. I'll have a talk with Shelby. You just need to calm down. You cried way too much today, I'm beginning to worry about you."

Beth shook her head. "I can't. I can't stop crying! Rachel, please..."

"Please what? Beth I want to help you. I really do." Rachel strokes the girl's hair.

"Then...the-then please help me find them. Help me find my mom and dad." Beth cried.

"Anything for you, Beth. Anything." Rachel says. Beth buries her face on Rachel's shoulders.

This wasn't an easy night.

* * *

Rachel spoke to Shelby as Beth packed for the weekend. She wasn't going back home. She couldn't stand Shelby.

"Please tell her I'm terribly sorry and I love Beth with the bottom of my heart. " Shelby tells Rachel before they left. Beth was in the car.

"You know I thought this wasn't what you wanted for Beth. I thought you wanted Quinn and Puck to involved in Beth's precious life but I was wrong. You wanted her for yourself because you couldn't have me. I was 'too old' to be your daughter when I found you. You hurt her enough, Shelby. She has every right to contact Quinn and Puck. Every right. I'm going to help her get through this like it or not." And with that Rachel turned her back on her biological mother. Shelby watches Rachel drove off with Beth.

Shelby closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She herself was crying as well.

When Beth arrived to Rachel and Finn's house she was given the spare bedroom. Beth was exhausted from all the crying she did today. She went straight to bed.

But once again she felt herself twisting and turning.

_She didn't know where she was. She found herself in a blurry fogged room. No one was there but when she turned around she saw two people._

_She couldn't really see their faces. She heard their voices though._

_Voices she's never heard all her life. _

_But those words that came from their mouths has frightened her. _

_"It's clear that you didn't want us. That you didn't want us to know who you were. So therefore, we don't want anything to do with you." Said a voice that belonged to a female in her early thirties._

_"You have a great life now, Beth. You don't need us. We don't need you." Said a voice that belonged to a male in his early thirties. _

_"We regretted having you. We never loved you." The female said in her dream or more like a nightmare._

With that, Beth woke up terrified. "NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" Beth yelled loudly, so loud that she's woken up Lea. Finn and Rachel immediately ran out of their room. "You get Lea, I'll get Beth." Rachel says. They went their separate ways.

Rachel flew into Beth's room. "It's okay, it's okay, I'm here. Sssh..." Rachel says, rocking the small girl back and forth.

"What if my nightmare was true? What if they don't need me anymore? What if they don't love me and regretted having me?"

Rachel didn't know how to respond. She knew that Quinn and Puck love Beth and they never regretted having her. It wasn't so long ago that she's last saw Quinn.

All Quinn ever spoke about was Beth. Beth this or Beth that. She needed Beth. She wanted Beth. She loves Beth. She wants to desperately see Beth.

Beth's nightmare was all so wrong.


	6. Unexpectedly

Chapter 6: Unexpectedly

Rachel started off her morning early. She decided to reach Quinn and Noah Puckerman. She slowly explained everything that happened. That Beth is truly upset with Shelby and confused if her biological parents loved her.

They agreed to meet up for dinner. Her, Quinn, Noah, and Beth. She was hoping the night would turn out perfectly. Last night was a disaster for Beth.

She smiles as Finn comes down. Finn gives her good morning kisses. "How was Beth?"

"She slept well last night after I stayed by her side."

"Did you sleep at all?" Finn asked.

Rachel nods. "I have fantastic news."

Finn nods his head, telling Rachel to go on. "I called Quinn and Noah. I told them everything that's been going on. They agreed to meet me and Beth for dinner at Breadsticks."

"Don't you think it's too early?" Finn asked concerned.

"I think waiting to meet Quinn and Noah isn't healthy for Beth. I don't want her to keep getting nightmares sobbing her eyes out."

"I guess you're right." Finn shrugs his shoulders. "Who's staying with Hayley?" He asked, referring to Quinn and Puck's four-year old daughter.

"Well, I said you could stay at home with her and Lea."

"I guess that could work. I canceled tonight's practice since the guy's been working their butt off."

Rachel smiles. "Quinn screamed when I told her about Beth. She desperately wants to see her. Same goes for Noah."

"How do you think Beth is going to react when she finds out they had another child?"

And the smile on Rachel's face faded away. "Oh my gosh. I haven't thought of that. I'm such an idiot. I have to call them back." Rachel says. She grabs the phone but Finn takes it away from her.

"Rachel? I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sure tonight will be perfect." Finn apologizes.

"Go wake up Lea. Let Beth sleep till noon."

Finn nods. "You got it."

What Finn said was right. How would Beth react if she found out she had a biological sister? That her biological parents kept Hayley instead of her? Rachel wasn't thinking right. She was screwed.

* * *

Beth's mood was better than it was yesterday. Her eyes were a little swollen from crying but she could always cover it up with make-up. She ate a wonderful home-made breakfast and decided to play with Lea for the day. She couldn't help notice why Rachel was so happy, jumpy, and full of excitement. She turns to Finn. "Is she alright?" She asked.

"Saturdays are her happy days." Finn thought quickly of what to say.

"I've never seen her like this." Beth said, glancing over Rachel.

Rachel was singing Don't Rain on My Parade as she was doing the dishes. "Hey, Rach? We're not your live audience." Finn jokes around.

"You could sing along with me, you know." Rachel turns back and smiles at her husband.

"Something strange is definitely going on here." Beth says, shaking her head.

"I'm just happy that you're in such a better mood." Rachel says. "Beth? I need you to pick out an outfit for tonight. I'll take care of your hair and make-up."

"Why a fancy outfit? Can I just wear a dress?" Beth asked.

"A dress sounds terrific!" Rachel smiles.

"Okay..." Beth rolls her eyes. Her half-sister was scaring her. She carries Lea and heads upstairs to her room.

"You know I hate lying." Finn says.

"What you said wasn't a lie. I love Saturdays. Saturdays are my happy days." Rachel's smile was beaming.

"Right..." Finn says. He makes himself a cup of coffee and continues to watch his wife.

He knew his wife; the Rachel Berry was excited for tonight.

But for some reason, he wasn't.

* * *

Finn texted Noah saying that he and Lea could watch Hayley in his house. He didn't want Beth finding out about Hayley yet. Finn agreed and drove over to the Puckerman's household while they drove to his house to finally meet Beth.

Beth was confused at what was going on. She didn't quite understand. All she knew was that today was a good day. There were no more tears,

She didn't feel any hatred towards anybody.

She came down the stairs. Beth was wearing a black laced dress and had her hair down.

She felt different since it was always up in a ponytail for Cheerios.

"You look beautiful, Beth." Rachel says. SHe takes her phone and snaps a few pictures.

"Rachel! No pictures." Beth cried. "I don't even know where were going."

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises. Every time Luke surprises me, I slap him."

"You're not slapping me, young lady."

Beth rolls her eyes. "I wasn't planning too. Please tell me where we're going."

Rachel shook her head. "I can't."

"Fine. I feel stupid for looking pretty tonight. I didn't make nay plans with Luke or Ashley." Beth says.

"Just stay calm."

"You're telling me to stay calm? You've been cheery and happy all day."

Rachel laughs. Suddenly the doorbell rings. She rushes to get the door. She smiles at her good old high school friends.

Beth had to open her eyes widely.

The guy with the shaved Mohawk stared at her with the same brown hazel eyes. As for the blonde lady, for Beth, it was like staring at herself in a mirror.


	7. Did You Ever Regret It?

**A/U Thank you so much for your reviews and for those who followed my story. Please, please continue to read and review. I'm thinking of changing the story's title if it's okay with you guys. Oh and Shelby will be back!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Did You Ever Regret It?**

She wasn't sure how she felt this time. She wasn't sure if she should be mad at Rachel for setting this up so early. She's always hated surprises. This wasn't a surprise. This was something else, something different.

"Hi, Quinn. Hi, Noah." Rachel greets her old high school friends with hugs and kisses.

"Rachel. It's so good to see you." Quinn says.

Beth watched everything. Every move they made. The young man around his early thirties nodded as well. "Berry."

"Hi, Noah." Rachel smiles.

"Puck. It's always been Puck, Berry. Get it together." Puck says.

Beth was confused. _Did they like each other? Why was this guy such an ass? _Rachel ignored the guy's comment and welcomed into their home. They got comfortable sitting on the couch. Beth sat on the edge of the couch. Quinn and Puck kept staring at Beth. They couldn't take their eyes off of her.

"Quinn? Noah? Would you like something to drink? A snack?" Rachel asked.

Puck shook his head. "We're good, Berry."

"No thank you, Rachel." Quinn responds. Rachel smiles. She sat next to Beth. "I know I have a lot of explaining to do. I know you wanted to take this one at a time with finding your parents. I couldn't help myself. I thought this was a good idea." Rachel began to explain. "Beth, honey? These two people in front of you are your parents, Quinn, and Noah." Rachel took a deep breath. The three adults waited for the young girl to say something.

Quinn and Puck were wondering when it was their time to speak. "Say something, Beth. Please don't be angry with me." Rachel placed a hand on Beth's shoulder.

Puck clears his throat. "I knew you'd grown up to become a young beautiful lady."

It was hard for Beth to get comfortable. "You look so much like your mother."

Rachel and Puck exchanged glances as Quinn began to cry. Puck began to comfort her. "Hey, hey, hey..." He whispers in her ear. "Come here." Puck said. He allowed Quinn to cry on his shoulders. Quinn had to bury her face.

"Are you alright, Quinn? Do you need a glass of water?" Rachel asked concerned.

"She's fine. Thanks anyways." Puck responds.

And there came the awkward silence. Beth felt a few tears rolling down her eyes. Quinn took a deep breath. She was ready for this. She was ready for sixteen-years.

"I never imagined this day to come. I never imagine meeting you. All this time I thought you didn't want anything to do with us. We wondered why we sent you all those letters and we never got one back, not one. We thought you were happy with your life. We always dreamt of you being like me, a head cheerio; who ruled the school, or like your father; a badass who everything thought was so cool. We thought you'd be at the top of the social food chain. Thinking about you constantly put me in so much pain." Quinn took another deep breath yet again.

"Are you dating anyone yet? Do I need to get all protective?" Puck asked jokingly. He hated all mushy stuff. He was one of the guys who never shed a tear, only if it was necessary.

This made Beth smile. She's never had a father before. She's only had Finn but it wasn't the same. She never really questioned who her father was. She never really had a motherly figured either. Shelby Corcoran wasn't a motherly type.

Beth knew she had a lot of questions to ask. Finding out she was adopted has changed everything. She thought she was a normal girl, a Cheerio, in a relationship with the boy she loves, and a best friend who has her back. Everything came crushing down. "Did you regret it?" Beth asked, closing her eyes, and then looking at her parents.

Quinn and Puck didn't know how to respond. They were young and stupid sixteen-year olds. They weren't even together that time. Quinn always loved Beth, she carried her for nine months, and Puck was so helpful through it all. "We love you, Beth." Quinn say, as thinking that was the safest answer to her daughter's question.

"Did you regret it?" Beth repeated herself.

Suddenly everyone became silent. Beth stood up, shook her head, and let out the tears. "I never knew I was adopted until now. There were no reasons to think that I was adopted. All you had to do was answer my question." And with that, Beth ran upstairs to her room.

The three adults all jumped by the sound of the slamming door. "Oh gosh! I'm terribly sorry. Quinn? Noah? I wasn't thinking! I thought I did the right thing." Now Rachel was crying.

Quinn and Puck stood up. "I think this is our cue to leave. Thanks again, Berry."

"We would like to see her again." Quinn says. She hugs Rachel goodbye.

Rachel leads them out the door and waves. She then closes and leans against the door. She let all the tears out.

Finn was right. She was rushing on everything way too quickly.

_Guess dinners canceled. _Rachel thought. She buried her face with her hands. She needed to check on Beth.  
_

* * *

The minute she ran to her room, she threw herself on bed, and cried on her pillow. She was hysterical. She wanted to run away. She wanted to go somewhere. She couldn't go back home to Shelby. She hasn't really spoken to any of her friends, Luke, or Ashley. She then heard a knock on her door. "Honey? It's me, Rachel."

_I don't want to talk to anyone right now. Can't you see I'm hurting? _She didn't say anything. Rachel placed her hand on the doorknob and let herself in. She sat on the bed, wasn't sure if rather or not she should comfort her. She wasn't sure if the girl was angry with her. Rachel just continued to listen to her sob.

She saw that her body was shaking. Rachel moved a bit when she saw Beth's face. She slowly sat up. She grabs her pillow and hugs it close to her chest. "They regretted having me. I was a mistake. I wasn't wanted."

"Beth, no." Rachel shook her head.

"Everything came too fast. I didn't plan on meeting them, Rachel. That was the first question I wanted to ask them and they couldn't answer me! They couldn't answer me!" Beth continued to sob. Her sobs became worse.

She didn't move close to Rachel or asked to be comforted. "I've been angry with Shelby but I need to talk to her. I need to tell her that I'm signing up for Driver's Ed and I have a lot of things to say. I don't want to see Quinn or Puck for the meantime. I just want to be myself. When things were normal, before I knew I was adopted."

Rachel cried. She nods and stroke's the girl's hair. "I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"Will things ever become normal again?" Beth asked Rachel. Rachel didn't know how to respond. Beth moved closely for comfort. She rests her head on Rachel's lap. "You had quite a weekend. It's only Saturday."

Rachel was hoping that things would go alright for Beth.

* * *

Sunday rolled around. All Beth wanted to do was to stay home. She offered Rachel and Finn to go out for the day and she would watch Lea for them. She just wanted to take this time to think about everything that's been going on.

She then thought about school. _How would I stay focus? How would I concentrate? Do I just ignore my friends, Ashley, and Luke? How do I tell them? Would they talk to me if they found out I was adopted?_

She was scared for tomorrow_._

_School._

_School isn't going to be easy._

_IT's either I tell them what I found out or I don't tell them. None of my friends are adopted. They wouldn't understand what I'm going through. If I tell them, they would react differently._

She stopped thinking. It was hurting her head. She then looked at Lea who was asleep on her bed. "You're so lucky. You'll get to live a perfect life." It was sad to say that right now she envied a two-year old little girl.


	8. I'll Be There For You

Chapter 8: I'll Be There For You

The past month has been hard for Beth. She has gone back to school and explained everything that's been going on. Ashley and Luke understood Beth and promised they would be by her side. Beth had a heart- to-heart with Shelby. Beth knew why Shelby kept this huge secret from her. She didn't want her to get hurt.

She explained that Quinn and Puck never answered her question truthfully. And with that, Beth was able to sign up for driver's Ed.

It felt good to drive. She felt free. She had all the freedom she wanted. And in the next month she took her driver's license and passed.

Beth hasn't shed a tear for so long. She couldn't remember the last time she's ever been this happy. Her first road trip was a trip to the mall and movies with Luke and Ashley. She eventually moved back in with Shelby and thanked the Hudson's for everything they've done.

Her life was perfect now. She put the event behind her. She didn't think of Quinn and Puck for one bit.

Shelby knocks on her door. Beth smiles and tells her to come in. "How does it feel?" Shelby asked.

Beth let out a huge smile. "Feels fantastic! I'm a Lima, Ohio license driver."

Shelby hugs her daughter. She promised Beth that they would restart a new mother-daughter relationship. "I'm so proud of you, Beth. You did amazing."

"I love you, Mom." Beth says, hugging Shelby.

"Oh, Beth. I've been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too, sweetheart."

Shelby didn't dare to let Beth go. She held Beth like she was a baby. She rocked her back and forth. Beth looks up at her mother. "Can we take a road trip to California?" Beth asked.

"Don't ruin the moment." Shelby says.

The mother and daughter share a laugh. A laugh they haven't shared in a while.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and sadly the last. please read and review! Thank you.


	9. Beth

AU: My last chapter and the story is complete. I don't own the song Beth. It's by Kiss the band Kiss. Please read and review! :D

* * *

Chapter 9: Beth.

Beth decided to walk into Mr. Schuester's office that morning to apologize for her behavior. She knew his teacher knew her parents. She knew this whole time he's known her that she was adopted.

"I owe you an apologize." Beth began. "For the way I've been acting. I was mad at you. I was mad that you knew something I never knew. I always thought you were some strange creepy teacher who always checked up on me. But, now I know. It's because I'm adopted. I'm not a Corcoran. I'm a Puckerman. I took my anger out on my mother and I wanted to find my parents. I eventually did but that didn't turn out so well. I understand now why you want me in Glee Club but like I said, Mr. Schu, I will never join it. No, never. And that's why I'm here."

Mr. Schuester looks at the blonde. She was a young Quinn Fabray. "Thank you for the apology. I didn't want to push you into talking to me. I'm sorry you found things didn't go so well. Quinn and Puck were one of my favorite students."

Beth nods. "That's great, Mr. Schu." She smiles sarcastically. She slowly watches Mr. Schuester take out something from his drawer. "I wanted to give you this." He hands it to Beth. "It's something they told me to give to you when you were just a few hours old. They guessed you would be a student in Lima, and here you are."

Beth slowly took the tape from Mr. Schu. "Just listen. Listen to every word."

She didn't say anything. She walks out of her teacher's office.

What's inside this tape?

* * *

Beth wanted to be alone this afternoon. While she was driving home, she couldn't stop but think about the tape that she threw in her bag. She gets the mail and closes the door behind her. She separates mail, junk mail, and mail for her mother.

But there was one that caught her eye. A letter address to her.

Beth Corcoran.

She ran upstairs to her room and dumps everything inside her bag on the floor. She picks up the letter and hesitates to open it. She hesitates to listen to the tape on her radio.

She had to do this. She knew she had to.

Maybe it was an explanation.

She took a deep breath and listens to the tape on the radio.

She heard violins and voices. She knew she heard Finn's.

_Beth, I hear you callin'_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playin'_

_And we just can't find the sound_

She began to cry, in which she hasn't cried in a while.

Just a few more hours

And I'll be right home to you

I think I hear them callin'

Oh, Beth what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?

She figured one of the voices belonged to Puck. She couldn't stop crying. She felt her body shaking. This is a song just for her

_You say you feel so empty_

_That our house just ain't a home_

_I'll always be somewhere else_

_And you're always there alone_

And she was alone. She had no one to tell her that she'd be okay. She didn't want to bother Rachel or Finn. She closes her eyes as she continues to listen to the rest of the lyrics.

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear the mcallin'  
Oh, Beth what can I do?  
Beth, what can I do?_

She felt horrible. She felt horrible that she didn't give Quinn and Puck a second chance. She hasn't contact them or seen them after that night. She promised herself she wouldn't talk to them after asking them that one important question. If they ever regretted having her or putting her up for adoption.

_Beth, I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

_Cause me and the boys_

_Will be playing, all night, all night._

She closes her eyes tightly as the tears continue rolling down her face. She takes the tape out adn closes her radio.

She cries on her pillow. She cries even harder. Her cries have turned into sobs. The song was enough for her.

She couldn't open the letter yet...not yet...it's just too much for her.

* * *

Shelby has called Beth to explain to her that she would be coming home late. Beth wasn't mad. Their relationship has got better. She's been crying for hours. She hasn't moved from her bed.

She saw the time and it was nine-thirty p.m. She wasn't sure if she was hungry or not. She hasn't ate since school. She slowly sat herself up and grabs her pillow to hug it.

She takes the letter and traces it with her fingers before opening it.

_Come on, Beth. You can do this. Open the damn letter. _She slowly opens the letter and unfolds the paper.

_Our Dearest Beth,_

_We haven't heard from you. We know you have every right to be mad at us. We're sorry that our first meeting didn't turn out well. We thought about you day after day. We have nights where we can't sleep. We had our high hopes that whenever our phone rang, it would be Rachel or Finn, telling us that you want to see us again. Our high hopes were crushed. _

_Our biggest regret was giving you up for adoption._

_Beth, sweetie? We love you so, so, so much._

Reading those nine words has made Beth calm down. She smiled for the first time after sobbing uncontrollably.

Her parents, Quinn and Puck love her, and they never regretted her.

She knew she could go to bed with a smile on her face.


End file.
